


Wisp's Day

by Partran



Series: Winterrock Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partran/pseuds/Partran
Summary: Wisp, a crossdressing pony stallion, attends his Master in his study and helps relieve some tension before the day's work begins.





	1. Wisp's Day Part 1

Wisp’s Day - Part 1 of 3 written 7/29/2015

By: Partran ( [http](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[://](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[www](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[.](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[furaffinity](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[.](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[net](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[/](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[user](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[/](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[partran](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[/](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/) )

Wisp sat at the edge of his desk considering the face of the aged brass golem. He looked at the hooked metal beak and lifeless eyes of the statue with his chin in his hand, considering the automaton. Coming to a conclusion, the fae stallion reached up and tilted the top hat slightly to the left, giving the old brass eagle a jaunty look about him in his finery.

“That’ll do.” The slender stallion said as he stood from his position leaning back against his workbench, his skirt swishing softly above his tail. The paint horse looked at his handy work. The old brass golem stood now with a tailored tux with tails constructed around him. The construct was an old one, one of the Master’s first creations ages ago, and it showed both his inexperience at the time as well as its age. The dull brass looked… respectable. Like something well-made that’s lasted a long time and the aquiline features of the avian head and face were a little scuffed but the brass golem was regularly maintained and it was an invaluable resource for Wisp in his tailoring. He could have the golem stand stock still or hold things for days without so much as the faintest movement and, in a pinch, he could pad it with measurements from other servants in the estate and use it for fitting.

He glanced up at the tall pendulum clock in the corner, it was almost 1:30 and the Master’s plans today required him. The stallion stood and glanced in the mirror the old brass golem was holding between his hands and made sure he was presentable. The loose gauzy blouse and corset in scandalous scarlet matched his skirt and lipstick well. He gave a faint, impish grin and picked up a small glass bottle of scent. He applied just the faintest trace around the sides of his long neck then turned to shimmy a little as he pulled down the pink and crimson striped panties he wore. A small touch of the scent behind his powder pink scrotum ensured that when the Master got that far, there’d be something delightful to smell as well as handle.

“That’ll get the tiger’s attention.” He murmured as he stood to pull his underwear back up and then shifted the corset into a more comfortable position, making sure everything looked right. At the thought of the large feline and the day’s plans he felt his sheath swell a bit and plump within the soft confines of his panties. He was clean and well groomed and now he could feel his anticipation grow as he opened the door of his bedroom and walked through the manor’s halls.

Despite dressing in a style most assuredly feminine Wisp had never considered himself a mare. In some places outside of the estate this would cause tongues to wag or eyebrows to rise, but the estate was under the Master’s rule and as such who Wisp chose to be was his decision… mostly. The dark collar, trimmed in gold, sitting comfortably around Wisp’s throat reminded him that at least some of the say was indeed the Master’s, but he was respectful of the wishes of those in his employ or care and would not push where he should not tread. It was helped; of course, by the Master’s ability to truly assist in someone’s change should they be so inclined. A few of those here who worked in the estate did so to discharge a debt for the Master’s expertise in their transformations.

Wisp walked along the corridors, feeling a tingle of excitement and already in danger of having his horsecock droop and push out of his panties. He saw the unicorn mare Dusk as she walked past, the stately and powerful draft mare dressed in one of his own creations, a simple long, split-leg black gown with high neck and small opening over her cleavage. At the top of the high neck of the gown her own black and gold trimmed collar lay comfortably. She gave him a smile and greeting but did not interrupt him as he went past. She would be aware of today’s plans, being the tiger’s majordomo, and had her own duties on the estate.

Wisp trotted along the corridor, a quick right and then to the heavy oak door of the Master’s study. He once more checked himself, making sure he was as neat as he could be in something this intentionally provocative and rapped on the door with the tip of a hooved finger. After a moment he heard, “Come in.” in a rich, bassy rumble.

Wisp smiled, reaching for the door handle and pushing into the room. It was warm in here, despite the chilly early-spring day beyond the tall windows. The tiger sat at his desk, as he often did, head bent down to one of his books and pen scratching faintly across the paper.

“Come on in, I’ll be finished momentarily.” The tiger said as he carefully maneuvered the pen with his large paw. The shift of scale always took a moment to adjust to when leaving his own quarters. The tiger was large and, when three meters tall, things had to be built on a different scale than they would be for the petite stallion. Wisp looked about the room as the tiger worked, the study was well lit with the tall windows behind the tiger and his desk and while not opulent was comfortable with a couple different sizes of chairs and couches to accommodate guests of varying sizes. Walls lined with leather-bound books, cabinets of expensive laboratory equipment or various spirits and vintages made the room feel rich and comfortable in a rustic way. It was clear the tiger worked in here and stacks of books not yet reshelved, maps or plans spread over tables, all showed projects ongoing.

Wisp’s brown eyes watched now, drawn to the stooped figure at the central desk. Hugely built of oak and brass the desk was massive and masterfully crafted. The tiger worked at it, a powerfully built figure in leather vest and white shirt, a heavy emerald amulet hanging down and swaying slightly as he finished writing and then slipped a sheet of paper into the book before closing it, so it wouldn’t smudge the page opposite. Then the tiger reached up and picked the small glasses from his muzzle and folded them.

“So today is Mike’s collection.” Partran said as he began to stack his books and papers neatly atop his desk and then put his reading glasses away in a drawer. “And we both know his proclivities. Max has taken the liberty of starting the process by restraining him and getting him a little eager.”

The tiger said this as he stood, going from about eye level to the stallion while seated to a vast looming height as he rose. The slacks and heavy boots fit the tiger well, and that had been tricky as Wisp knew well. The stallion’s mouth went a little dry as he looked up at the beast. He’d served Partran for years but even now there was still a little something primal about a predator over half again your height and several times your mass staring at you. Those sharp green eyes the tiger had looked over the stallion as he shifted slightly. Wisp’s delicate fingers reached down and he fidgeted with the edge of his skirt a bit, smiling up at the tiger with a blush tinting inside his ears, “Yes, sir.” Wisp said as he approached the immense beast, eyes taking in the muscular somewhat angular shape of the tiger from broad shoulders down along the v shape of his body. “How can I help?”

The tiger chuckled as he reached a square hand out, cupping the stallion’s cheek, fingers brushing the short fur a bit, “Well, you know to prep the machine and to tease him. You’ve always been good at finding a stallion’s buttons and pushing them properly. Mine, as well, when it comes right down to it.”

The stallion blushed again, perhaps feigning being shy a bit more than was genuine, he glanced down and away as he tilted his long muzzle slightly into the caress from the tiger. Those coarse fingerpads and squared digits brushing his fur slightly, the masculine scent enticing as he bit his crimson colored lower lip. He did know the tiger’s buttons, some of them anyway, and while he thrilled at the feeling of being owned, of being collared, he loved knowing that he had some influence over the Master as well. He could tease the tiger as well as a stallion in the stables and he looked up at the tiger’s sharp green eyes through his dark lashes, playing on that faint shyness the tiger responded so well to. “Is there something you’d like me to do before I go prepare Mike, sir?” Wisp asked in a teasing, slightly husky voice. He felt his own arousal grow at the touch and the closeness and he wanted to tease the tiger well.

The master chuckled quietly and leaned in, the square muzzle brushing along the slim stallion’s perked ears and the tiger’s voice a rich and throaty rumble, “You know what I want, boy.” He said as he crouched and let his immense paws cover the stallion’s ass through skirt and panties. He drew the small equine close and the tiger’s square muzzle stroked along the equine’s cheek and neck. His breath was hot along Wisp’s short fur and he shuddered, feeling that coiled, controlled power in the beast, the possessive paws squeezing his rear and now the ache in his sheath grew, pushing his cock out into the quickly overfull panties.

“Yes, sir.” He stammered, his ears burning in a way wholly unfeigned. He let his slender hands caress the tiger’s abdomen through the leather vest, then down along the tan hide to the belt. He could see the cunningly tailored tuck and pouch, made to somewhat hide the tiger’s endowments to some degree, and let his fingers spread across the fabric, feeling the mass. The tiger’s rumble was steady and pleased, a bassy rich sound far deeper than any cat’s purr. He waited as Wisp’s hand felt the familiar outline of sheath through the fabric.

Wisp was familiar with Partran intimately and they enjoyed one another’s bodies often, but every time there was this thrill of both the size and power of the beast. Wisp’s fingers traced the hidden outlines of the tiger’s endowments, curling down along the mass of that hidden sheath and feeling the oversized testicles. He bit his lip, wondering to himself if the Master had been playing with augmentations again, and hesitated for a moment.

“Go ahead.” Was the low, rumbling answer to his unspoken question, a warm and comforting sound. Wisp unbuckled the tiger’s belt, fingers working along the edge of the tiger’s slacks, then moving to free the tiger’s shirt and let the slacks slip slowly lower. The warmth under Wisp’s fingers gave him a thrill and went further to making his panties feel uncomfortably confining. He huffed and crouched down, pushing along the tiger’s thick thighs, brown eyes watching the upper curve of Master’s sheath crest the V of the open slacks like a sunrise over the mountains.

Without hesitation the stallion closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing the white furred sheath and feeling the mass of what lay within on his lips as he streaked that alabaster fur with his rose colored lipstick. The scent of the tiger was always overwhelming, Wisp thought, and his hands were less deft now, a little clumsy as the slender stallion inhaled deeply and grew drunk on that rich masculine scent. down the slacks slid, Wisp briefly drawing back to gaze at the heavy hanging endowments, fat sheath now swelling quickly once free of the confines of the tiger’s pants and those almost grossly oversized testicles, each one well more than wisp could hold in both his cupped hands.

The small stallion reveled in this for several long moments, his eyes closing again and pressing his cheek and face to those orbs, drawing his wide, flat tongue over the furred scrotum and stroking his soft nose against the joint between scrotum and sheath. when he did finally open his eyes again the heavy white fur of the sheath had begun to pull back and the black pointed tip of the tiger’s cock was slowly pushing into view as it grew heavier and thicker. The dusky skin shone with a faint gloss from the damp within the big male’s sheath and the sight of that rising from the alabaster fur of the tiger’s groin made Wisp groan audibly. He glanced up at the tiger and caught the feline’s sharp green eyes watching his momentary lapse in control that had driven him to rub his face lewdly against the tiger. Wisp smiled, gathering a little of his composure, and gave Partran soft half-lidded bedroom eyes as his dainty hands cupped those immense orbs and the horse’s crimson-stained lips kissed the narrow tip of the tiger’s dark prick.

A slow swirl of his tongue around the point and a light suckle was all it took for Wisp to earn a rumbling groan from the massive feline and a sudden throb pushed more of that dark skin from the sheath.

Wisp worked eagerly but with care, letting go of those immense orbs to stroke the sheath with both hands, pushing it back and revealing more of that inky black cock while he let his muzzle stroke along the heavy meat, eyes half closed and occasionally stealing sultry glances up at the tiger. His cheek fur felt a little matted from the sheathdamp and the already present trickle of pre. His breath came quickly and his body felt hot as he let the flat equine tongue slide along the swell of the underside of that ebon shaft, along the entire length up to the upward v where the shaft met the prodigious glans and then he slipped the narrowed tip into his muzzle. He suckled on the crown, letting it slip into his muzzle and flood his senses with its taste. Then he looked up, brown eyes sultry through long eyelashes. He quirked a smile around the tiger’s erection as he saw the tiger’s eyes were closed and he was letting himself savor this intimate kiss.

Wisp let the tiger enjoy it, drawing out his Master’s pleasure by licking further and working more of that jaw-aching girth into his long feminine muzzle. Now he could spare a hand to caress the taut hanging sack of the tiger, caressing fingers through the plush white fur that hid the enormous endowments the tiger had given himself. Today, however, the taste of the tiger’s precum was not as rich as it often was. A quick glance up to see the green stone laying on the tiger’s chest confirmed what Wisp thought. It wasn’t a breeding day for the tiger and so the stone lay emerald green.

“That’s enough.” The tiger said after a few long moments, reaching to stroke his short fingers through the stallion’s mane, “Get up here on the desk.” He ordered as he stepped back, dark shaft bobbing heavily now and sheath bunched at the base of his erection. Without hesitation Wisp rose, pausing only briefly to straighten his blouse and then with exaggerated swaying turned and flicked his tail before leaning forward on the tall, oversized desk.

In this position Wisp felt himself exposed, his skirt riding up over the back of his bubble butt and revealing the striped panties underneath. The panties that had, in the last few minutes, gotten uncomfortably tight as Wisp’s pink cock had pushed out of his sheath only to be caught on the cotton. He huffed and put his small hands on the wooden desk, raising his tail up high and revealing the pale pink skin at the underside of it. The stallion chanced a quick look back over his shoulder and glanced at the tiger as the beast admired the view of the panty-clad male.

“You do know how to tease me, now don’t you?” The large male asked as Wisp felt the tiger’s paw stroke his rear, “Wearing these, shaking that perfect ass.” The tiger’s eyes were bright and jovial, almost hiding the ache Wisp’s teasing had caused.

The stallion’s long mane hid one of his eyes as he smiled back, rocking his hips and licking his streaked lipstick slightly. “Yes, sir. You wanted me to be a good teaser, didn’t you?”

The tiger gave a nod and let his thick fingertips stroke up the stallion’s rear, to the top of the equine’s panties, “You have a real talent for it.” Then, hooking the panties he slid them down off of the almost perfect globes of the stallion’s ass, revealing the delicate pink skin of the equine’s thick ring and down the pale flesh to the back of his pale pink balls. The tiger let his large paw slip down to cup Wisp’s scrotum, the large hand quite easily eclipsing the smaller male’s balls. He rolled and stroked them gently, making Wisp’s eyes close and him bite his lower lip.

“S… sir?” The stallion asked, his voice quavering softly as he felt the paw caressing and teasing him back in return. Wisp’s eyes were closed and he huffed, feeling his panties soaking through now as his trapped erection, now rather uncomfortably stretching the fabric, had started to dribble and soak pre into his clothes. He shivered faintly and fought to not push back at the strong paw on him. It was a moment later that he went tense and groaned, a sudden heat washed over his most intimate skin, the tiger’s breath hot against the bare skin between his bared buttocks, then the tiger kissed him.

It was a deep and slow kiss, hot as the tiger’s muzzle pressed firmly between Wisp’s buttocks and the coarse feline tongue drew along the smooth taint, up to the thick pouty bud of the stallion’s anus. Wisp was well practiced and trained, his thick pucker a combination of the typical equine ring and a muscle worked and practiced daily. He groaned loudly, sensitive indeed on the thick ring and the tiger’s hot breath and tongue drove him to shudder. The small stallion was mindless for the moment, awash on the sensation of this massive feline kissing that thick ring and slavering over it while he growled. The master rimmed him with a paw on his balls, holding him in place as the large feline enjoyed toying with the small male.

The tiger’s whiskers flared briefly as he kissed the small effeminate stallion so intimately, growling as he savored the taste of the clean, bare skin and the whorish moaning Wisp gave him at the teasing of his thick ring. The tiger drew back to admire his handiwork. That meaty pucker already stood out and now glistened, the powder pink flesh so hot and sensitive. The tiger had to brush the stallion’s long tail aside before leaning in and kissing once more, tasting that bare flesh and then smelling the faint traces of perfume the stallion had hidden here.

“Perfume on your testicles, Wisp? You are a dirty little tease.” The tiger rumbled amusingly as he drew back and allowed a thick digit to stroke the stallion’s puffy ring, “Did you expect me to get this far?”

Wisp, eyes closed and mind alight with the sensations, was unable to speak for the moment. Instead he simply panted at the respite and the sudden cooling sensation of the spit-slickened ass. The tiger’s fingertip caressed him and almost instinctively he relaxed, rocking back some by habit alone. He closed his eyes and knew he was a dirty slut for this tiger, he didn’t feel shame though. He wanted to get this tiger inside him and to be used. He wanted to know how much the tiger’s lusted after him and feeling that surge of the Master’s cum always made him feel satisfied.

With a swish of his tail up high over his back he panted, “Yes, sir. I hoped you would.”

The tiger chuckled at his wanton boy, stroking that ring with his left thumb as he reached to open a drawer on the desk. The contents of the drawer rattled softly as the tiger’s hand went in and pulled out a bottle of oil. Dull shine from the drawer spoke of other toys hidden within but, for the moment, the oil would suffice. The tiger opened the flask and poured a good quantity down along his fingers and smeared it against the stallion’s pucker. The sudden tension along Wisp’s body and then a purposeful, trained relaxation of that ring made Partran smile softly. He was a well trained horse.

Partran let his fingers knead that oil against the flesh then push inward, creating a channel as the oil dribbled past the fleshy pucker. Wisp whuffled and blew air out his long muzzle, biting his lip again as he swayed his ass against those slickened fingers.

Wisp loved the feel of those kneading fingers and the sudden slickness of the oil soothing the skin. The massage felt amazing and his ring was sensitive. Then the tiger’s finger prodded and began to stroke into him and he reflexively relaxed, pushing back slightly and letting himself be opened for the trickle of the oil. With his eyes closed he could better feel the kneading massage of that pucker and the Master’s intrusion into his depths. He felt the first digit slip in and squeezed, hugging the finger as the tiger probed and oiled his inner walls, furnace hot.

The large feline applied more oil until it was easy to slowly work that studmare’s ass with two digits, stretching and gaping that sultry heat slowly. Then the tiger withdrew and watched the ring slowly close back. He admired the sight, panties down around his upper thighs, still cradling the stallion’s balls and taut around the boy’s erection. He smirked softly and applied a copious slick of oil to his own dark skin, then set the flask down.

Partran loomed forward, the tiger’s massive frame shadowing the stallion as he lay bent over the desk. One large paw rested on Wisp’s beautiful upturned ass, holding the stallion’s tail aside in the crook of a thumb. His other paw gripped the base of his inky black shaft and guided the narrow tip up along the glossy pink skin to the thick glistening ring of the stallion’s ass. A brush of bare, oiled skin on bare, oiled skin was enough to give Wisp a shudder and make him reach to squeeze his trapped erection through his skirt and panties.

Then he felt the tiger slowly apply pressure. The intrusion was gentle but the tiger wouldn’t be denied, it was a steady constant push that speared the stallion open. Despite his practice with toys and hands, Wisp had to force himself to relax, pushing down and out in his belly. The Master was always a stretch. His eyes screwed closed tight as the pressure against his ring grew and the ache began. Burning faintly that muscular ring opened and the stallion could feel his body being opened deliciously.

Tension in the stallion’s ring mirrored tension in the tiger’s body as he felt that pressure try faintly to resist. Still he pushed himself into the stallion’s depths, the sweltering heat engulfing him and the tension making the fur along his spine stand up. The pressure slowly grew until a sudden slip forward and his glans slid into the stallion’s ring, making that pouting ring open and then squeze behind the crown of his glans. The tiger released the base of his shaft and admired momentarily the view of that dark cock just starting into the tight, thick ring. His hands now both lay on Wisp’s hips and he started a shallow thrusting that always sank further than withdrew. Shallowly at first, working that pucker loose around his immense prick, he began to feel the stallion stretch to take him gradually deeper.

Wisp groaned, hand leaving his painfully trapped erection to lay on the taut contours of his stomach. He could feel the entry even there, his ass was stretching, and it was still faintly uncomfortable at the start, but he’d loosen to it soon. It was the sensation of feeling his own stomach bulge as the tiger’s girth was pushed into him that made him shudder strongly.

The tiger’s hands held him firmly in place and the larger male rocked his hips slowly, pushing deeper until Wisp felt he could take no more. He groaned and in a quaky voice said, “Sir?”

The tiger’s reaming intrusion paused, the vast majority of his oversized black cock having been driven into this petite stallion’s upturned ass. He watched the ring grip lewdly near the base of his shaft and those buttocks pushed apart by the breadth of him and growled quietly, “Think you can take the rest?”

Wisp hesitated, stroking the U shaped bulge under his corset and then reached to undo part of the lacing. He groaned as it relaxed some and then he nodded weakly, “Yes sir… I think so.”

The tiger could hear the faint groan in those words and, leaning forward, covered the stallion’s own small hand on the desk with his own. He squeezed that hand firmly and reassuringly and then sank the last few inches until he felt that overfull rear tuck to his lap.

Wisp was momentarily insensate, the feeling of so much of that heavy cock inside him and the pressure on his prostate was immense. The ache in his guts and that ring stretching girth had his eyes glazed and he panted roughly, unable to draw a deep breath. Still, the reassuring squeeze of that huge paw on his small hand made him relax and shiver bodily. The tiger felt the small hand squeeze back gently and began to slowly withdraw.

Partran withdrew slowly until his cock had almost drawn free of the shining thick equine ring and paused briefly, allowing Wisp a few moments to recover. The small stallion panted and lay there faintly trembling, the tiger admiring this sight of such a willing boy before he began to push forward again, starting a slow lazy prostate-grinding thrusting that drove cum from the stallion in a lazy drool into his panties. Wisp clung to that hand and the desk, awash in the sensations of the slow, easy, oversized fuck. The thrusts began to come gradually faster and that only drove him to shudder more, the long slow building constant orgastic pressure with no climax to it. The tiger’s body rolled over him in a lazy slow way that only grew slowly more eager. For how long he lay there being reamed and fucked by the powerful tiger he didn’t know. He couldn’t think. He could feel and groan and pant, his breath pushed from him each time the tiger bottomed out within him again and those oversized balls swung and rolled against his trembling slender thighs. Were he not laying across the desk he would have certainly collapsed into a boneless heap.

Then, all too soon, the stallion could feel the squeeze of Master’s paw over his grow tighter. His mind rose from that sea of sensation to hear the growling edge of the tiger’s grunts and he shuddered, feeling the thrusting grow more urgent. Shallow and shuddering thrusts replaced the lazy strokes into him and Wisp gripped with what faint strength lay in him. The slim stallion’s ears flattened back a moment before the tiger snarled.

With a cry Wisp felt a jerk and the thud of the powerful tiger’s hips to his ass. The stallion, as was his duty, pushed back as best he could when trapped between the oaken desk and the powerful thighs of his Master. His body gripped within and he squeezed the tiger’s hand. His eyes rolled back as he felt a sudden bulge travel along the underside of the tiger’s prick. It started at the stallion’s clenching ring but soon it drove a sudden viscous heat deep into his bowels. The stallion weakly bucked at the sudden heat and weight of that cloying spurt, followed a fractured moment later by another and another. The tiger’s weight was held by his tensed arms planted hard on the wooden desk on either side of the “captive” stallion. Wisp’s lissome frame shivered and he further soaked his panties with his helplessly drooling cum. His inner muscles so stretched they wouldn’t ever be able to grip for a spurt he was simply oozing into his delicates as the tiger’s seed came forth in rolling gout after rolling gout into his belly.

Moments awash on the sea of sensation stretched as the pair were tense together, the stallion feeling his stomach bulge with the weight of the Master’s gift and he was forced to pant in shallow breaths until he felt the slow partial withdrawal of the tiger from his abused ass.

The tiger watched as his dark shaft began to withdraw from the stallion, craning his head to see that thick ring begin to bow out at the drag of that ebon skin from the slim equine’s ass. Cum bubbled from around the ring of the stallion’s grip on that dark shaft, the dribble became a rivulet as the tiger withdrew partially.

“oh.. gods.. “ Wisp gasped weakly as he lay limp on the desktop, feeling that evacuating slide and the relief from the fluid pressure that had built up within him. He turned his head on the desk, not lifting his long muzzle from the cool wood as he panted, looking back as best he could. The tiger loomed over him, also panting from the exertion. A faint rattle of the tiger’s hand down in the desk drawer made Wisp curious despite the blissful well-fucked haze. Then he groaned, thighs trembling and legs going weak as the large shaft inside him, that mass and pressure, was withdrawn completely. For a moment he felt relief as the huge load of tiger cum began to drool thickly from his gaping hole, then he gasped as something cool and slick was inserted.

The tiger pushed the brass plug into Wisp’s rump, seeing the gaping, meaty pink ring open again to accept the metal knob. It passed easily into the stallion’s gaping ass and the tiger held it in place as he leaned forward, growling softly into the stallion’s ear, “Hold it in, Wisp.”

Wisp grunted, panting again as he struggled to make abused and stretched muscles work again. Long exercises squatting on fat toys had given him good control and after a few moments of the tiger’s paw holding that brass plug in position he felt himself start to grip the base loosely. Only then did Partran remove his paw and daintily lift the now soaked and stained panties back up over Wisp’s exposed rear. Then the tiger sat roughly down in his chair with a groan and thump of his heavy frame into the seat.

Several delicious moments passed as Wisp lay sprawled on the desk and the tiger sat in the heavy chair, cock going from rigid to halfhard as he surveyed the stallion’s well used ass. Wisp lay across the heavy desk, limp and weak for the moment, his skirt up over his back and his painties dark with his and the tiger’s cum. The bulge of the plug could only faintly be seen as a change in contours under the panties now. Still, the stallion lay limply, panting and slowly recovering his composure. Partran eyed the stallion laying there, thinking to himself that there’s not quite like a job well done.

End Part 1.


	2. Wisp's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisp, having assisted the Master, prepares Mike for the afternoon's milking. Though it would be a shame to not make use of such an obedient bound stallion.

Wisp’s Day - Part 2 of 3 written 8/2/2015  
By: Partran ( http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/ )

The door closed behind Wisp with an audible click as he stepped out of the Master’s study and into the hallway beyond. The stallion’s hooves trod on soft carpet as he made his way along the corridor. He felt clumsy as he walked, the ache under his tail and the heavy sloshing in his gut making him tread carefully along the hallway. He could feel the slick cooling stickiness of the morning’s activities making his panties cling to him. He blushed at the thought that the delicate scent of his perfume would be overpowered by the reek of sex, lust and altogether absurd amounts of tiger semen. That thought didn’t linger long, he knew he had work to do before the tiger could do his part of Mike’s collection and he smiled in anticipation of the work he had to do. As he passed through the great hall towards the front doors, he paused only to retrieve his coat before stepping out onto the flagstones and into the afternoon light.

It was chilly and the wind had a sharpness to it promising a late frost. He breathed deeply, the crisp air a refreshing change from the cloyingly humid scents the study had been given. His hide gave a pleasant shiver under the coat and he turned to walk down along the winding cobbles through the expansive gardens the tiger cultivated year round. Many of the raised beds were still covered over from the winter, shielding the plants beneath from the worst of the snow, but a few hardier plants and most of the orchard were starting to show signs of waking from the winter slumber. Wisp enjoyed the gardens, especially during warmer months. Even nowm as he passed through it en route to the stable house, he enjoyed the curving, looping pathways between the beds and different portions of the garden.

The slim pony stallion walked down along the many wide, shallow steps and onto the packed gravel leading towards the huge stable house. The manor, up on the hill behind him, was a large well cared for building abutting an ancient castle tower and wall long bereft of its original structure. The majority of the Master’s manor had been constructed out from the ancient grey stones and the one circular tower left when the castle was there. The tiger had taken great pains to renovate what remained and shore it up, restoring what could be restored. But here, down along one side of the massive rolling fields of the estate, was the stable house. It was a large two story building of new construction. It was square with steep arched roofs, built of huge blocks of stone and thick oak beams with scrollwork carved along the sides. While the manor house may be the official seat of the beneficium, here was its heart. The tiger’s great works centered around what lay within the stable and his workshops.

Wisp approached the side of the building, the massive double doors at the front barred heavily to keep the chill out. The small stallion’s hooves left faint crunching sounds beneath him as he walked along the side of the long wooden building towards a side entrance, he could hear the sounds of work within.

He had to pull back suddenly as Maximillian opened the side door a moment before Wisp touched the handle. The startle changed quickly to a smile as Wisp looked up at the large alabaster stallion.

“Oh hullo, Wisp.” Max said in a deep pleasant tone, the stallion slightly taller than even the tiger. He wore a pair of loose workman’s breeches today and his bare chest was glossy with sweat that steamed faintly in the chilly air. The stallion held in his hands the wooden frame of a plow and the weight of it made the thick muscles of his upper body and arms bulge impressively. The only other apparel Max wore was the familiar style of that simple black leather collar with the gold trim.

Wisp smiled up at the large stud, flicking his ears a bit and fighting the natural deference he felt towards Max by his size and masculinity alone. “Hey Max.” He said as he stepped back a couple of paces. Here in the shadow cast by the tall building the air was colder and he could feel a faint chill even through his jacket. That wasn’t what caused him the pleasant shiver along his spine, though. The scent of that stallion, sweaty and virile, and that alabaster hide with black skin made him huff faintly and a faint tremble of arousal begin once again despite his earlier exertions.

Max stepped out through the open door, pushing a large loose stone up against the open door with a dinner-plate sized hoof to hold it open, then stepped a few paces to set the large wooden plow frame on the grass. He turned back and stepped towards wisp, wiping his huge, calloused hands on his pants.

“Going to go tease Mike?” He asked, giving the smaller pony stallion’s soft mane a genial ruffle with his huge, calloused hand.

“Yeah, Master wants him edged and ready to give a lot today. There’s two clients who have requested him.”

Max nodded at this and lets his large hand stroke along the pony stallion’s cheek, chuckling, “Your lipstick’s smeared. Did you leave some of it somewhere… or on someone as usual?” Max asked as he stood close enough that Wisp’s nose was almost pressed to his abdomen.

Wisp looked up and gave Max a sly smile and blush, knowing that Max was teasing him and thinking it’s more than fair that he tease back. He let his small hand reach to stroke the slight gut the stallion had. It was hard muscle under that white fur and Wisp loved to tease this big stud.

“You know I can’t stay and play with you, right?” Wisp asked casually as his fingers lazily tugged at the cord holding Max’s breeches up, drawing it slowly loose as Max watched, grunting quietly.

“Yeah, you have to go take care of Mike. Which leaves me more than a little pent up. I get to strap down my husband, rub my balls all over his face, then leave him there while I take care of getting the plow ready for the field. Where’s the justice in that?”

Wisp tilted his head down and chuckled, this stallion was pent up that he didn’t get to fuck his husband this morning. Wisp let his hand slip down into the stallion’s breeches, soon finding the ample black-skinned sheath and giving it a slow rub as he looked up at Max through his long lashes.

Max’s saw that smoky half-lidded gaze up at him and he huffed, spreading his thighs a bit, but not reaching to stop the smaller stallion. He did want to pin him to the wall and fuck him, but he knew he couldn’t interfere with Wisp even if the little pony was teasing him. Max’s dark shaft began to swell and droop slowly from his sheath while his huge fists balled and his knuckles popped quietly.

Wisp smiled, stroking that fat sheath until the glans popped free of the prepuce, then let his fingertip caress the faintly sweaty skin of that glans and flare. His brown eyes never left Max’s face as the huge white stallion shuddered and gave Wisp a dirty look.

“You’re a right bastard, you know?”

“Yeah,” Wisp said as he prodded that fat urethral process with a fingertip, feeling blood flow into that dark skinned prick, “But you love it.”

Max shuddered and reached down, finally having had all he could take of the pony’s teasing, “Gods, boy, you’re going to force me to either ruin you or go back in there and wreck Mike.”

Wisp’s wrist was caught in that huge grip but his fingers still played at the larger stallion’s glans, “You could always go find Layla, you know? She’s recently been bred and that always puts her in the mood.”

Max considered this, huge hand around the slender wrist drawing Wisp’s hand from his pants. He coughed some, regaining a bit of composure. “You think I’d go fuck my husband’s pregnant sister while he was tied up getting teased by some little filly of a pony stallion? That I’d ask if she’d enjoy a rough romp with her gay brother’s husband?” The mock indignation lay heavy on Max’s relaxed drawl.

“Yup.” Wisp said with a smile, “And she’ll thank you for it.”

Max stared down at the little pony stallion in his red skirt and corset, then smirked, “Yeah, she probably would.” He let Wisp’s hand go and tied up his breeches again before adjusting the lay of his half erection. “Go take care of Mike before I change my mind. I gotta go find Layla or I ain’t gonna get any work done this afternoon. Let’s hope she’s interested like you said.”

Wisp grinned and pulled his jacket closed as he headed towards the open door, “She’s up in the baths I think, or at least she was earlier.”

Max grunted his thanks and turned to head the way Wisp had come down from the manor house, walking with an awkward briskness born of purpose.

Wisp chuckled to himself as he pushed the large stone holding the door open aside and pulled the door closed behind him. He’d spoken with Layla this morning and she’d already confided in Wisp that the pregnancy was making her rather excitable. Wisp had helped take care of two friends with one teasing and felt proud of this as the heat of the stables engulfed him. The scents of the stable were warm and rich, the smells of leather, horses and honest sweat. He savored the welcoming warmth and slipped out of his jacket, hanging it on a hook by the door, then looked down the wide, central corridor. He glimpsed Irene in the far corner adding wood to the fire and saw the door open into Adrianne’s room but didn’t see the gypsy vanner anywhere.

Wisp turned without bothering Irene and walked the opposite way from the den, to a heavy door that separated this section of the stables from the work rooms. Wisp opened the tall door and stepped in. The sound of his hooves changing as he stepped from wood to polished tile floors.

Mike was kneeling in the middle of the large tiled milking room. His arms were held behind him in heavy leather cuffs connected by a short length of chain. Kneeling, arms behind him and chained to the post, he shifted a little uncomfortably against the restraints. His long pale blond mane lay over his face as he hung his head down. He felt an uncomfortable ache in his cock as it bobbed between his spread thighs. The dark skin of his erection bulged from the combined pressures of his arousal at being chained down as well as the cock ring at the base of his shaft. Mike’s thick body was tense as he imagined what was to come this afternoon. He huffed and shifted on his knees, his cock aching and his short tail flicking agitatedly, only to bump against the wooden post. His ears perked up as he heard the latch on the door. He tilted his large, heavy muzzle up to see a slender silhouette in the doorway.

“Hey Mike.” Wisp said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. The smaller equine took in the brawny stallion. Amber colored hide, kneeling, cock erect, naked and bound to the post. Mike was a good bit shorter than Max, but still would loom over Wisp were he not currently bound. Mike was considerably more broadly built than even Max was, though. Thick muscle and a slight gut, a plow horse through and through. The bound stallion’s hide was a deep brass color and his fur shone healthily. His tail and mane were a pale flaxen shade and while his tail was wrapped and bound, his mane hung over his face in an attractive way.

Wisp looked about the room, seeing the small suction pump and the collection jars already lain out. Max must have already done some of the setup. Excellent, Wisp thought, that will save some time. His small hooves clopped faintly on the tile floor as he walked across and began assembling the collection jars and the lids, moving the suction pump into position near where Mike knelt and attaching tubing appropriately. The large stallion watched Wisp work, straining erection growing somewhat more uncomfortable as the anticipation grew.

Wisp busied himself, despite the overfull ache in his gut and the shifting weight of that brass plug, and soon had the tubing attached and the prepared bottle in the machine. Finally he took the special condom and fixed the suction tube to it, then laid it out flat so it would be ready for the Master when he arrived.

It was no surprise to Wisp that Mike would attract attention from certain mares. It was common enough for sufficiently wealthy mares in mixed species marriages , or in marriages that could otherwise not provide young, to find acceptable donors for their needs. Mike was a fantastic example of a strong draft horse and had quite likely sired a good many foals he’d never meet. The fact that he was almost utterly disinterested in females of any species meant that gathering his contributions provided an amusing challenge. It was quite likely that his proclivities weren’t ever mentioned to the prospective dams to be. Mike’s husband, Max, on the other hand, could readily be hired to do the deed in person or a sample could be taken and delivered via a stasis bottle.

Finished with the setup, he approached Mike with more than a little swish in his hoofsteps, lewd thoughts playing their cabaret across his mind. After all, he thought, what’s the pleasure in doing the bare minimum of a job?

Mike’s watched Wisp approach, the corseted and skirt-wearing pony drawing near as his nostrils flared. The draft horse could smell the clinging reek of sex on the smaller equine. “Shit…” Mike muttered as his mouth went dry.

Wisp grinned at Mike’s flared nostrils and sudden intense look, “Oh, yes. Master worked me over a bit before sending me down. Is it noticeable?” Wisp teased as he walked slowly in front of the bound stallion, feeling that tingle in his groin and the excitement of having that kind of ability to affect the powerful male. Wisp twitched his skirt some, ostensibly trying to get it to lay properly as it was somewhat matted with the earlier meeting, but this only served to fan more of that rich stink over Mike.

The draft stallion shivered and glanced up, “A bit.” He mumbled, mouth dry and cock raging hard under the stricture of that cockring at its base.

Wisp gave a nod and stepped forward, stroking his delicate fingers around the back of Mike’s ears, brushing through that silken mane. “Oh just a bit? Care to get a good whiff?” The pony stallion, so small and slim compared to this hulking stud, simply lifted the hem of his skirt and pressed the crotch of his panties to the flat muzzle. His rewarded for this was a shudder and throaty moan from Mike. Wisp gasped a bit as he felt the broad tongue of the draft stallion lick across the tented cotton pouch of his panties.

“Mmmm, someone’s found something they really want, but that end’s almost all me.”

Mike mumbled something against the fabric and hidden, modest endowments of the pony that could have been “don’t care,” but it was hard to tell. Wisp reached to stroke Mike’s ears and mane as he continued to grind his swelling, captive arousal against Mike’s muzzle and eager tongue. The sticky clinging cold semen smeared over the eager stud’s face as Wisp’s erection grew and for comfort’s sake he had to push the front of his underwear down to free himself.

“Dammit, if you’re going to lick you can at least clean me up a bit.”

Mike didn’t hesitate as he felt the pony stallion free his small cock, he closed his eyes and let his thick lips caress the pale skin, then he curled that thick tongue along the hanging length. He could feel it thicken and twitch to life against his muzzle and he reveled in it. He loved being for other males to tease and use. He wallowed in this perverse delight of licking this smaller stallion’s cock clean and tasting the leftover cum there.

Wisp had to back to pry off his clinging underwear, sliding the striped panties off his slender legs and kicking them into the corner of the room with a flick of a polished hoof. Then he stepped forward again and, hands guiding the stallion’s heavy muzzle, let Mike draw the pony’s pale testicles into his muzzle and gently nurse on them. Wisp’s knees felt weak and he had to concentrate on breathing for a moment at the sudden warmth engulfing his scrotum. Mike, obviously, loved the taste of sweat and cum and even the tiniest trace of what perfume remained after the tiger had his way with the cross dressing stallion. His slender pink cock grew quickly and soon lifted his short skirt as the unflared knob of his shaft protruded out from the edge of that pink fabric. The dainty prick lay along the length of Mike’s roman profile, stroking along the amber hide as Wisp reached down and took hold of the sides of Mike’s muzzle. He felt the Mike’s flat tongue curl and stroke those captive orbs as Wisp’s tail flagged and the heavy brass buttplug threatened to slip free.

Rocking his hips and humping the air above Mike’s face made that plug and the still present weight of the tiger’s cum in his guts shift uncomfortably as his cock waggled erect over Mike’s face. The vague discomfort woke Wisp from his lustful reverie and he drew back from the bound stallion. Reluctantly Mike let the now glossy pony balls slide from his thick lips. He licked over his thick lips as he looked up at Wisp, proud of himself for getting the girly pony so stiff.

Wisp returned that gaze and smiled, “You want a real treat?” he teased as he stroked his dainty prick slowly, fingers playing along the soft skin from the base, up over the medial ring, and to the unflared glans.

Mike nodded and muttered, “Yes, sir.” obediently.

With a sly smile Wisp turned and pulled the back of his skirt up, leaning over to reveal the oval base of that heavy brass buttplug inside his still tender ring. “Master gave me a good fuck. Would you be a dear and give me a massage?”

Mike gave a shiver at the sight of the base of that brass plug and the matted and streaked fur on the pony’s ass. Then, gingerly, he leaned forward and let his flat tongue stroke at the perfect bubble butt. Wisp obliged the bound draft horse by stepping back to keep Mike from having to stretch too far against the heavy cuffs and chain holding him in place.

Arms bound behind him, Mike leaned into the task. His flat tongue began to sweep over the small male’s rump, tasting traces of a salty pungent flavor he knew so very well. Master’s cum caked this pony’s ass and Mike worked to lick at the cheeks and then stroke his tongue from the back of Wisp’s still spit-shiny scrotum to where the base of that heavy plug lay. He worked diligently, wide tongue grooming that toned rear. Eyes closed he shuddered at the taste of second hand tigercum. When the pony’s upturned ass was clean, if a little wet, Mike, with exquisite care, bared his flat teeth, turned his head, and gripped the base of the plug. Wisp groaned and relaxed his hold on the heavy knob inside him as Mike drew slowly back against the tension of Wisp’s thick pucker. He watched that meaty ring bow out, bulging as the knob inside the pony pulled at the well fucked equine’s innards. That muscular ring began to spread over the wide base of this heavy metal plug and within a blink of an eye that knob drew from Wisp’s warm rear and dropped from Mike’s teeth with a loud thunk onto the tile floor.

He saw that ring gape, the normally pale skin blushed from use, and the bulk of the Master’s cum began to ooze from Wisp’s thick ring. Without pausing to think Mike lunged his huge muzzle forcefully between Wisp’s spread buttocks, licking at that sore ring and suddenly shuddering against his bonds. His erection flared and oozed in a slow torrent as the huge golden stallion pressed his face wantonly under Wisp’s hiked tail and tongue fucked the pony for the reward of the tiger’s heady second-hand load.

Stunned beyond action, and nearly knocked over by the thud of that muzzle between his buttocks, Wisp steadied himself with hands on his knees. He closed his eyes tightly at the abrupt pull of that plug from his ass only to be so suddenly replaced with the hot intimate kiss of this massive stallion. Wisp reached down to grip his straining erection and squeeze it through the fabric of his skirt as he struggled to not stumble forward while the larger horse ate his ass out with passion.

The Master’s cum, still warm from Wisp’s ass, drooled over Mike’s muzzle and with his eyes closed he abandoned any shame he might feel as he pushed his tongue against that still sore and tender pony flesh and licked over the bare skin. Mike drooled into the messy crevasse of Wisp’s ass as he tasted the rough, oversized fuck the tiger had given the small stallion. The salty sharp taste and the faint flavor of bare skin mingled as Mike snorted and turned his head, his muzzle crushed against that small horse’s ass as he licked and slurped and did indeed try to be a good horse by cleaning this boy’s pussy.

On the floor beneath the pair a small puddle formed as Mike licked and rimmed and kissed that pony’s rump wantonly, soon licking along the crease and down to the back of Wisp’s already clean scrotum. So eager was Mike that his dark shaft, now somewhat flared, drooled clear pre in a mess mirroring what was dripping from his chin onto the tile.

Several squelching minutes passed as Mike turned his muzzle this way and that as his tongue chased the last traces from Wisp’s rump. The pony stallion’s ring flexed closed again now that the weight of the brass plug was gone. Wordlessly, Wisp stepped forward with a shivering gait to get himself away from the maddening sensations that tongue was causing. He stood and took several deep breaths, his pale shaft standing out from him as he eyed the amber stallion licking his muzzle and gazing at Wisp with hazy eyes.

“Dammit…” Wisp muttered, stroking himself through the fabric of his skirt. He watched that blissfully submissive stud kneeling there, muzzle a mess. Wisp rarely felt this turned on and so, pulling his skirt up and stepping forward with a hand on his cock, he asked, “You want to suck me off before Master gets here?”

Mike nodded, saying nothing, and opened his messy muzzle again, sticking out that flat tongue as one might lay out a red carpet for an honored guest.

“And people think I’m an eager little cock lover?” Wisp mused as he stepped forward and, hand behind his medial ring, offered his flat glans to the eager stallion.

Mike closed his eyes again and enclosed that pale erection in his thick lips, curling his tongue along the underside and welcoming it into his huge, heavy muzzle. With arms chained behind him he had to rely on Wisp to step forward before he could begin to slowly bob his muzzle along the modest length Wisp hid behind his gauzy skirts or elegant gowns.

Having been ridden earlier and having gotten as much teasing here as he’d given, Wisp knew he wouldn’t last very long. He slid his small, delicate fingers around Mike’s upright ears, gripping them and starting to thrust into the big, long stallion muzzle. Mike’s flat tongue rolled beneath his stiffness and corralled it against the roof of his mouth. Wisp muzzle fucked the bound stallion, tail flagging wildly back and forth as he thrust with a growing abandon. His skirt flapped and half obscuring Mike’s face under the hem of the rosy fabric. Wisp bit his red-streaked lips and with a groan he felt his balls tense up. After what had passed for an orgasm earlier and the rimming just now Wisp felt the tense pressure build as a real orgasm, not one fucked out of him by an ass-gapingly large prick, crashed upon him. He cried out as he thrust his small dick into that big muzzle feverishly, the flat glans flaring into a broad pink bell inside Mike’s muzzle and several hard bucking spurts of ponycum erupted into Mike’s mouth before being gulped down hungrily.

Eyes closed and ears gripped like handles, Mike enjoyed the impassioned thrusts of the small pony, suckling on that pale shaft as it was thrust against him. He shifted his knees apart on the floor and his dark cock bobbed, still leaking pre. Mike felt a spark of pride that he could make this little stallion cum again so soon after what must have been quite the meeting earlier.

Wisp’s thrusts soon devolved into shuddering, then merely clinging to the large stallion’s head weakly in the post orgasmic haze. His cock slowly being cleaned until the pony could stand the sensations no more and had to step back, drawing that modest pink dick from the huge stallion’s muzzle with a faint slurp and pop. Panting, Wisp backed up and shivered and then smiled as Mike grinned up at him, muzzle still caked in the mess of such eager antics.

Into the comfortable, warm silence, only broken by the two stallions trying to catch their breaths, a rich, rumbling voice rolled like thunder, “Well, he seems well teased now.”

End Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28571821/


	3. Wisp's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisp watches as the Master arrives to take the bound stallion Mike in hand and encourage him to be more productive in his milking.

Wisp’s Day - Part 3 of 3 written 8/7/2015

By: Partran ( [http](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[://](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[www](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[.](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[furaffinity](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[.](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[net](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[/](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[user](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[/](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[partran](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/)[/](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/partran/) )

Wisp stood at the door, a willowy figure of a feminine pony stallion wearing an unkempt dress stained with the remains of his earlier debauchery, watching Partran double check the pony’s earlier work putting the pump together and the stasis bottle in the frame.

The large feline nodded softly to himself, “It looks good.” Then he turned to look at the bound draft stallion panting as he knelt on the tiled floor. Mike knelt in the middle of the room, wrists chained behind him to a heavy post. His powerful frame clad in an amber hide and his mane a flaxen blond that hung over his eyes.

Wisp had finished the teasing, and his own use, of the bound stallion and Mike had started to come down from the cum drunk place he’d gone when sucking the pony stallion’s belled prick. He looked up at the tiger from under his forelock, his muzzle still a mess of cum and drool.

Partran chuckled and strode forward, crouching to stroke his heavy paws through Mike’s mane and down his neck, kneading gently as he stroked and pet the muscular stud. “Someone enjoyed the teasing almost too much.”

After a few moments caressing Mike’s muzzle and having the stallion gently, and messily, nuzzle his arm, the tiger stood and began to disrobe. Thick fingered paws pushed buttons through holes and sliding out of his vest and soon working to remove his cream colored shirt. “It’s lucky for you both that he was a good stud and kept from making a mess on the floor and wasting all this preparation.”

Wisp stepped forward to lend his assistance to the tiger, his pink cock swaying unattended and still half hard beneath his pink skirt. He crouched to take hold of the Tiger’s heavy boots and help him out of them as the Master loomed over him and the tiger undid his belt and slacks.

“Are we ready to begin, Mike?” The tiger asked as he stepped out of the slacks and Wisp busied himself picking them up and folding them neatly.

The thickly muscled stallion’s long roman profile bobbed as he nodded, “Yes, sir. I think if I waited much longer I might make a dreadful mess.” The massive stallion’s voice was submissive, but not downcast. He reveled in his position and eagerly wanted to be where he was, despite the ache in his shoulders and cock-ring engorged erection.

The tiger seemed pleased at this and, now completely naked, stood as though a graven idol to some ancient god. Stocky and muscled beneath the plush fur and endowments that spoke of an almost absurd virility on display to both the draft and pony stallion alike. The tiger’s oversized testicles dwarfed either of the equines and Wisp found himself staring wantonly again as he folded and put aside the Master’s clothes.

“Alright, Wisp, unhook him.” The tiger ordered in a rumbling bass voice as he crouched and picked up the tubing and collecting sheath. He assembled them and turned to see the big stallion unchained. From where Mike knelt by the central post the stud stretched forward, his shoulders experiencing some blessed relief as he shifted forward onto his hands and knees. He crawled on all fours to the center of the room, head up and tail flicking as proudly as a show horse as his cock bobbed beneath him and bounced up against his muscled belly.

With hands deft from much practice the tiger crouched beside the amber and blond stallion then slipped one hand in from behind to cup Mike’s aching balls. That large paw cupping and rolling the mass of that smooth shaven leathery scrotum. Mike huffed and closed his eyes again, cock once again drooling a thick ooze of precum as his overfull balls felt tight at the stroking and soft kneading from the tiger’s grip.

“A good load to give, I think.” the tiger rumbled as he let those heavy orbs roll from his hand to hang low between Mike’s spread thighs. That large paw slid up beneath Mike and took hold of the fat equine prick, guiding the flare into the opening of the sheath and slid it snugly into place. The large paw and that strong grip made Mike huff and bite his thick lower lip as he struggled not to fuck the squeeze of paw and sheath on him. At this moment, it would only take a few thrusts for him to climax and he knew he’d be punished if he came so early.

Once the sheath was in place and the stallion ready, Partran stood up and nodded to Wisp, “Go ahead and turn it on.”

The pony stallion obliged and the pump began to provide a steady suction that drew the sheath tight around Mike’s prick, earning a groan from the stud as he shifted on his hands and knees. The stallion, engulfed so, looked back at Partran pleadingly, “Am I being a good stud, sir?”

Partran nodded to the tormented stallion and rumbled fondly, “A very good stud, Mike.”Partran admired the massive golden horse. Mike’s huge draft horse frame, bulging with well worked muscle, was impressive even alongside the tiger. He was shorter, but broad, stocky and possessed of a stamina in the field that could put most other work horses to shame. His short bobbed tail flicked as he stood proudly on hands and knees.

Wisp watched as Partran admired the stallion, master’s long tail hanging down and the tip flicking slowly back and forth in an amused fashion. By now, Partran had begun to push free of his milky white sheath, his black skinned prick coming into view and hanging heavy and half hard as he prepared Mike.

Wisp, knowing his role here, hurried to pick from a nearby cabinet both a bottle of oil and the bridle and blinders Mike wore for his tasks. Returning to where Mike knelt he offered the bottle to the tiger and then squatted as he untangled the straps of the bridle and reins.

“Head up.” Wisp murmured to Mike as he lifted the tack and began to fasten it into place. The leather was well cared for and matched the wide black and gold collar the Master’s servants all wore. It looked good on Mike’s amber hide and soon Wisp had it in place and lightly brushed Mike’s mane to one side, smiling at him. “You always look so good like this.” The pony stallion murmured. “Alway like a big show horse.”

Mike blushed, not saying anything as he tipped his head down, he felt exposed and vulnerable here, but safe none the less. The tiger had taken him on twenty years ago and they’d long since become very comfortable in their relative positions. So he stayed on all fours, proudly hiking that short tail up to reveal himself fully and once more raising his head in an elegant arch as he felt the snug bridle and reins hanging from his head.

Partran paused in his preparations to admire this, to watch the interplay between the girly pony and the big stud and smiled, he was proud of these two. Truth be told he was proud of all of his slaves. The sight of such a powerful stud bent and happy in his role always gave him a thrill, he fed off of Mike’s contentment and it was as much that, as it was the sight of the muscular horse exposed so, that gave him the thrill that pushed that tapered inky dark shaft from his sheath.

Partran crouched behind the eager, submissive stallion and began to apply the oil to his thick fingers, smearing it over his wide fingertips before pressing two fingers against the meaty stallion’s ring. The oil poured in a thin rivulet from the open bottle, onto the tiger’s fingers, and then down to ooze along the intimate, tender skin under the stallion’s upraised tail. Partran massaged that oil in slowly, making that soft dark skin glisten as the meaty ring puckered out and bulged against the probing as Mike huffed and gave faint trembles of his impressive musculature.

Wisp watched, eyes taking in the scene as his twice-spent cock tried to twitch to life again. He watched the tiger looming over the muscular stud, keading his thick fingers under Mike's upraised tail. Mike, on all fours, collared, bridled and with his blinders on gave a snort and shiver that started with a shaking of his silken mane and traveled along his powerful frame. The tiger’s hands worked under his tail, loosening him, sliding into that stud’s heated ass as he pushed faintly back. Wisp could see Mike’s eyes squeezed tightly closed as he focused on that feeling of being so casually opened and stretched by the tiger. The draft horse’s cock flared within the confines of the milking sheath and his clear precum had already begun to fill the empty space of the wrapping on his rigid prick.

The tiger’s hand worked slowly, until he was knuckle deep with two thick digits of his paw inside Mike’s muscular ass. He teased Mike by curling his fingers down and finding the bulb of the stud’s prostate hidden within. “There’s a big stud.” Partran murmured encouragingly as he kneaded the stallion’s hidden nodule. “Cum for me.”

Mike, unable to speak, simply clenched his ass and rocked back hard against that intrusion, shuddering hard as his body tensed again. He jerked his head, tossing his mane at the building pressure at the base of his cock. The earlier teasing, the taste of Master’s cum from the pony’s ass and the still fresh taste of Wisp’s cum making him unable to resist those fat fingers probing past his ring and with a groan he pushed back hard to the tiger’s hand, clenching as his prick flared within the confines of that condom and he cried out at the sudden climax.

Wisp watched how the tiger’s momentary look of surprise turned into a sly, pleased grin. The tiger loomed over Mike and with one hand still working the stallion’s fat ring open and kneading the stud’s prostate roughly, the Master’s other paw grabbed the base of Mike’s trapped prick and squeezed it, giving encouraging strokes along the throbbing, pulsing shaft as the belled flare gave fat spurt after spurt of rich white cum into the suction of the pump.

“Good boy!” Master encouraged as he worked the stallion front and rear to ensure this first orgasm was as heavy and productive as he could manage.

Wisp stood, mouth agape, as he stared wantonly at the blissful stallion being milked so completely. The pony stallion reaching down to stroke his own still hanging pink shaft, grunted quietly at the overstimulation from his earlier excitement. Regretting not being able to help out, he looked back to where Mike shifted on his knees and groaned as his rough orgasm was forced from him.

Partran rumbled a deep and chesty purr, sliding his fingers from Mike’s loose rear and letting the stud’s cock go. He stood and took a towel from where it hung over a stall door, cleaning his hand of some of the excess oil.

“How much did we get?” The tiger asked Wisp, breaking the small stallion‘s reverie. Wisp blinked then scampered over to where the pump still quietly worked, drawing the dregs from the sheath around Mike’s erection and poured it into the prepared bottle. It was about half full of swirling white seed and Wisp looked at it, thinking it a bit scant compared to Mike’s normal output.

“Half a bottle, sir.” Wisp said as he inspected the glass decanter, feeling the heat of the collected cum through the glass. “Is that going to be enough?”

Partran, still toweling off his hands, gave Mike a contemplative look, thinking for a few moments before answering.

“No. I don’t think so. If it were just one order then definitely, but even with extender and all I can’t be sure I’ll have two viable samples to deliver.” Partran’s muzzle turned into an amused grin, “We’ll have to get him to stop holding back.”

Mike, relaxing on all fours in the afterglow of his milking, perked his long ears up at that, trying to look back at the Master but being blocked by the blinders. He didn’t say anything, though, merely getting a somewhat nervous look on his face that made Wisp smile too.

Partran stepped behind Mike again and crouched. By now the tiger’s white furred sheath had drawn back along his dark skinned erection and that inky black shaft that had so recently fucked a messy whimpering helpless orgasm out of Wisp was once more standing and dripping pre from its pointed tip. From where the tiger rested behind Mike he could see that glossy fat ring and the stallion’s heavy black balls hanging below.

Wisp watched the tiger eagerly, biting his lower lip as Partran once more picked up the bottle of oil and applied it along the dark skin of his arousal, the skin growing glossy and slick under the tiger’s huge paw. Wisp stood there, without any orders and watched hungrily, unable to take his eyes off the scene. He stared openly, knowing Partran was going to “inspire” a better performance out of Mike in a way the big draft horse longed for.

Behind Mike, Partran leaned forward and stroked a huge paw over the muscular ass in front of him, kneading that rear and pulling one cheek aside as he let the narrow point of his greased shaft slip along the crevasse of the stallion’s ass. The moment the bare dark skin met bare dark skin both tiger and stallion tensed in anticipation. Then, leaning forward, the tiger speared the stallion’s ass open with the point of his ebon prick. Mike’s tensed and tried to brace himself against the floor, spreading his knees and shuddering at the forceful intrusion. Mike’s fat anus was practiced and well used, and the thick ring opened to accept Master Partran with surprising ease. The sensation of being roughly mounted by this intimidating male made Mike shudder and groan, barely resisting the urge to beg for more. Good horses don’t talk when ridden.

Wisp’s eyes were transfixed at the sight of these two unabashedly masculine figures fucking on the hard tile of the floor. Mike groaned and whinneyed faintly under his breath as though he were a mare in heat each time the tiger pushed forward in steady, inexorable thrusts that spread Mike wide. Wisp saw, with some surprise, that Mike was once again erect within the confines of the milking sheath.

The tiger sank roughly into Mike and the draft horse’s ass ached with each stretch. Partran earned a solid grunt from the stallion as his hips collided roughly with Mike’s rear. Growling now, the feline overshadowed the shorter stocky stallion. Huge orange paws gripped Mike’s sturdy hips and thighs and, briefly shifting position over Mike as he withdrew, the tiger thrust again, sinking hard into Mike’s ass and shaking the stud with the force of his hips slamming forward. Mike shuddered and bit his fat lower lip, having to brace himself hard against the floor as the tiger ground his muscular thighs against Mike’s ass, making that heavy cock shift inside the stallion and grind in sensitive places within.

Wisp huffed and felt himself grow hard again at the spectacle, seeing the tiger’s face, a silent half snarl with barred teeth as the beast felt Mike’s inner heat so intimately. The tiger didn’t pause for long once he had primed Mike’s pliant ass. He began to draw back and thud forward in a heavy rolling of his robust thighs, each drive forward making Mike’s sturdy body shake and the stallion groan like a mare in heat.

As the two muscular males rutted on the floor, Mike’s flat equine cock slapping against his belly each time he was driven into, Wisp walked in a slow circle around, still unable to take his eyes off of the pair. The tiger’s face was a rictus, a snarling mask as he grunted and growled with each push forward into that gripping, clutching stallion. Wisp eyed the two and his own arousal swayed heavy under his skirt. He gripped it and stroked himself, eyes fixing on the tiger’s rump.

Timidly, Wisp moved around behind where Partran was crouched. He watched the powerful lines of muscle hidden beneath plush fur tense and those heavy testicles sway between the tiger’s thighs. As he sank to his knees behind the Master his mouth went a little dry. He cleared his throat and looked up for his Master’s assent.

Hearing that sound behind him, Partran paused as he had withdrawn several dark inches from the buttery heat of Mike’s well loosened ass. He turned his head to see Wisp behind him, Wisp’s sultry brown eyes gazing up at him through long lashes then flicking down to the base of that orange and black striped tail. The tiger chuckled and with a nod said, “Go ahead.”

The tiger leaned slightly forward, having to adjust his crouch and his angle inside Mike’s ass. He hiked up his thick tailbase as Wisp’s small hands slipped to stroke his tensed buttocks. With him crouching, cock half buried within Mike’s upturned ass, Wisp leaned forward and pressed his red-painted lips into the crease of his Master’s ass. The scent of the tiger made him shiver and his tongue curled out to tease the tight dark ring hidden amid white fur.

He shuddered, but Partran soon returned to “encouraging” Mike, rhythmically drawing away from Wisp’s tongue and lips as the pony stallion rimmed and kissed the tiger’s hidden tender flesh. Still, in that rutting sweaty room the sounds of fucking echoed as Partran drove his hips down and into the stallion and Mike felt a familiar building pressure in his crotch. He fought to hold back, to let it build, but the feeling of being made into a mare was far too much to resist. The draft stud tensed and that his wrapped cock flared as it smacked against his muscular belly. Each time the tiger drove into him, Mike’s cock clapped to his muscular gut and he could feel his resistance breaking.

Rough minutes passed as the tiger alternated between pushing his ass back against Wisp’s probing tongue and driving into Mike. Then, with a snort and whinny, Mike’s stocky body jerked and he tensed beautifully. Sweat on his golden hide shone as his muscles went rigid and beneath him that flared cock belled once more and smacked hard to his muscled gut. The golden stallion snorted and shuddered helplessly beneath Master and his dark flare erupted repeatedly into the milking sheath, far more copiously than before. The stimulation within drove from him rich and thick of cum that pulsed from him in thick spurt after thick spurt.

Through the powerful climax, Partran rode Mike’s tensing body, driving into that clenching ring and feeling the spasming grip around his dark shaft. It wasn’t until Mike’s climax was nearly spent that Partran’s thrusts grew shallower and less coordinated. Strong paws and faintly unsheathed claws gripped Mike hard enough to dimple even that hard muscled frame and the tiger’s grossly oversized balls slapped repeatedly to Mike’s thighs as Partran thrust urgently.

Forgotten, for the moment, Wisp drew his head back and had to force himself to leave the pair and attend to his duties. He crossed to check the pump as Partran drove his hips roughly and quickly against Mike. With a quaking snarl the tiger drove deeply one last time and his body was taken by the shuddering of his own orgasm. Once more his immense testicles, grown out of proportion, drew up to his groin causing Mike’s eyes to roll back into his head. The sensations of the rough fuck were replaced suddenly by a gurgling within and intense pressure of the tiger’s heavy orgasm into his ass. The stud grunted and tensed himself, driven to empty his balls still further into the damnably persistent suction of the milking sheath. Then, after long moments filled with shuddering, grunting and growling the tiger’s climax began to wane. Partran panted heavily, leaning forward and supporting himself as best he could atop of and within Mike’s body.

Wisp tried not to stare, the sight of the two males shuddering in their own orgasms somewhat more than a little distracting, and checked the pump. It was working well and by now the flask holding Mike’s “donation” was full to the point of overflowing. Wisp quickly took it off the pump and placed a second jar into position to catch any dregs of the stallion’s donation. Wisp sealed the full bottle and set it on the counter, then turned to watch as Partran, purring like a giant kitten, brushed Mike’s mane and leaned down to rumble in the sweat-drenched stallion’s ears.

“Good boy.” Partran murmured amid that rolling purr, pleased with what Mike had given and taken. The tiger rubbed his feline muzzle through the stallion’s silken mane as he still lazily fucked that loose, cum-drooling ring. Mike’s rump, now soundly fucked, was soft and loose as a mare’s cunt around his prick and Partran lazily rolled his hips, stirring the pints of thick seed inside the stallion, savoring the afterglow.

Partran reluctantly, lazily withdrew amid a spluttering gush of thick and searing cum. Dutifully Wisp trotted over on those dainty hooves of his and offered Partran a towel, the panting tiger taking a moment to steady himself and stand. Mike was momentarily forgotten as the stud shivered there and felt the sudden emptiness and the hot torrent oozing out his rear and down the back of his heavy leathery balls.

Partran toweled off as much of the rich thick mess off of his sheath and balls as he could. Cleaning traces of oil and far more still warm seed from the hanging half-hard mass of his dark prick and those now matted heavy testicles. He glanced over at Wisp and gave a chuckle, gathering his wits.

“Well?”

“Over a full bottle.” Wisp answered, still in a rather needful state after that display.

The tiger nodded at that and thought for a moment, reaching to untangle his heavy emerald amulet from where it’d gotten tangled during the vigorous activities. “Go ahead and take it up to the study and put it in the storage box. I’ll clean up Mike and get the room squared away.”

Wisp bit his lip and nodded, “Yes, sir.” He said, having half wanted to be the one to tend to Mike but not arguing. He picked up the still-warm bottle and, sparing one last look at Mike grinned to himself at the look of blissful well-fucked contentment on the stallion as his arms finally had given out and Mike lay on the floor, chest down, ass up, covered in sweat and cum.

Within a quarter of an hour Wisp had secured the flask of Mike’s collection in a crystal box, the faint magics of the container sealing the bottle away from time for a while until the Master could prepare it to ship. Still somewhat frustrated, and rather still a mess from earlier, Wisp decided to go take a long bath. He was sticky and sweaty and, while he didn’t mind either of these, he felt the urge to get clean before dinner.

And, who knew? Wisp thought with an impish smile, Max could still be there.

\--------------------------

It was some hours later, as Partran sat behind the desk, with the winter-bare trees outside his study window casting long, evening shadows across the floor of his office. Before him in two crystal and steel cylinders sat two smaller bottles full of the off-white results of today’s exuberances. The tiger bent to writing as Dusk opened the door and soundlessly walked in. She watched the tiger work, standing quietly in her high-necked dress. The white and black unicorn listened to the faint scratching of pen on paper until the tiger, finished with his task, looked up.

“Ah, Dusk.” the tiger said, “The flasks are ready to go. Do make sure they go out on the train tomorrow. Both are due to ladies in the capitol. Delivery instructions are here.”

The tiger motioned to a small pair of envelopes. “And final payment should be collected when delivered.”

“Yes, sir.” Dusk said as she nodded, stepping quietly forward to place the two indicated notes and the vials on a tray. She glanced up at the tiger as he leaned thoughtfully back in his huge chair and admired her.

Her slate eyes stared back into his and she said, “Mike does make a good sire for healthy and pretty foals.”

The tiger nodded at this, relaxing back against his chair now that the day’s work was finished. “He does indeed. I do wonder how he feels knowing he’s sired half a dozen strong foals in noble houses across the Empire.”

Dusk considered this, her grey eyes cheerful despite her restrained manner. “I think so long as Max loves him he’s not terribly concerned either way. He trusts your judgement for dams for his foals and he is proud to serve you.”

The tiger considered Dusk’s words as she took the parcels and left, and relaxed back in his heavy chair as the sun sank further and twilight brought close to the day.

End Part 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration - Part 1: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28571752/  
Illustration - Part 2: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28571821/  
Illustration - Part 3: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28572038/


End file.
